


Another NoyaHina Story!

by EclipseSolar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kissing, M/M, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSolar/pseuds/EclipseSolar
Summary: Hinata spends the night over at Nishinoya's and romance blossoms!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

"Shouyou!!!" Nishinoya called to the ginger. The first year turned and smiled brightly at his senpai, making the older boy's cheeks turn red.

"Yeah, Noya-senpai? Do you need something?" He replied, walking over to Nishinoya until he was standing in front of the other.

Yuu nodded. "Do you have time to work on your receives after practice today? I have some free time," He said cheerfully in his loud voice. 

Hinata nodded his head eagerly, "Of course!! I always have time to practice!" He jumped up in the air expressing his excitement. Nishinoya grinned, taking Hinata's hand and bringing him to the court. The rest of the team had already left, waving their goodbyes to the two boys after half an hour.

( A hour later..)

Nishinoya stopped throwing the ball. He was getting tired and his arms where starting to go numb.  
"Noya-senpai, why'd you stop? Are you getting tired?" Shouyou asked.

"No, I'm not tired, Shouyou. I just wanted a little break is all," The libero replied. He looked out the window. He was surprised to see that the sky was completely black, the moon shining brightly. "Shit, Shouyou! It's really dark outside!"

Hinata glanced through the window to peer at the sky. "Oh no! My mom's going to kill me!!" He cried, looking back at Noya with big eyes. He ran over to his bag to get his phone, tripping over his feet a few times.

"You can spend the night at my house if you'd like," Nishinoya suggested. "I know you ride your bike to get home, but I don't trust the idiots driving at night. Plus, you'll get to spend more time with your favorite senpai!" He was anxious because his house was a mess, but he knew the ginger probably wouldn't mind.

Hinata smiled. "That would be awesome, senpai, but what about your parents?" He asked, heading to the locker room to get into some clean clothes.

The shorter boy followed. "Eh, they're out of town. They don't care who I have over just as long as the house isn't trashed when they get back," He laughed.

Hinata texted his mom to ask, he smiled so brightly it put the sun and moon to shame. "My mom said it was alright!" He announced, making Nishinoya smile too.

"Awesome! Let's get going!" Noya cheered, grabbing onto the younger boy's hand, leading him out the gym and in the direction of his house. "This is going to be so cool!" He said.

When the two arrived, Nishinoya pulled out his keys and opened the front door. He held it open for the other, making the ginger giggle. Both took of their shoes, placing them by the front door.

"What are we going to do now, Noya?" Hinata asked, looking around curious. He needed to take a shower, he stank of sweat.

"We're both going to get clean first of all. Then we can probably watch a movie or something," Nishinoya replied. He showed Hinata where the bathroom was. "You can go first, I'll let you borrow something to wear since we're roughly the same size."

A cheery "Thanks senpai!!" was his reply as Hinata entered the bathroom and closed the door. Nishinoya went to his room, he grabbed some oversized clothes then placed them outside the bathroom door. "They're outside the door," He said before walking back to his room.

Noya rolled out the extra futon for Hinata to sleep on. He turned on his TV and put on Netflix, finding a show for them to watch. A few minutes later, Hinata came out of the bathroom. He found Noya by following the sound of the TV. "Noya-san!" He greeted, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

Nishinoya grinned back at him, getting up and grabbing his Pjs. "My turn! I found anything to watch yet, so you can choose. The remote's over there," He pointed at the futon where it was sitting.

When Noya left, Hinata flopped onto the bed. He snatched the remote and scrolled through Netflix, surfing the action shows. He settled on a DC show and waiting for Noya to get back.

Nishinoya had made some popcorn before he came back to his room. He started snacking on it before he even got there. The door opened and he saw that Shouyou was already looking at him.

"POPCORN!" The ginger cheered getting up and taking the bowl from Nishinoya. He sat down on the bed again, covering himself with the blanket. Nishinoya sat next to him, placing the bowl between the two.

"You pick anything?" He asked, taking a hand full of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Yeah," The other replied. "It's about superheroes!! It's called The Arrow!"

As the show progressed, Hinata kept sinking further and further into Noya's side. Nishinoya couldn't tell whether the boy was doing it intentionally or not. The boy currently had his head on Noya's shoulder, with his arms and legs around his arms and waist. It was not enjoyable to say the least for Noya.

"Hinata," He said turning his head. The spiker turned his head as well. Their faces were inches apart. "Can I move please? I'm kind of uncomfortable."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry, Noya-san!!" He cried, detatching himself from the other. Noya thanked him, but spread his arm out behind the ginger's head once he got settled. Hinata tilted his head, confused, before realizing what he was doing.

He quickly huddled up against Nishinoya again. He relaxed completely as the smaller boy wrapped his arm around him, laying his head on top of Hinata's with satisfaction.

As the two boys fell asleep, they cuddled. Not once in the night did the two let go of eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gay. They're gay. We're all gay.

When Nishinoya woke up, he wasn't expecting to find Hinata Shouyou in his bed. No less cuddling with him, yet here he was. Was he still dreaming? He pinched himself. Nope. He was awake. Mostly.

Noya grabbed the younger boy's shoulders, pulling him closer. The ginger was still sound asleep. Of course. With his thin arms wrapped around Noya, so tightly as though he thought the smaller boy would slip through his arms. And Yuu had no plan to do so.

Yuu was perfectly fine where he was. The ginger was soft and warm. Like a ray of sunshine! It described the first-year well! Noya smiled brightly at the thought and kissed Hinata's forehead. The ginger smiled in his sleep, causing Noya to kiss him again. Shouyou dug deeper into Noya's arms. _GOD! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO ADORABLE??_ Noya screamed internally.

After a few minutes of the libero getting flustered over his own thoughts, Hinata started wake up. Noya failed to notice until he felt the ginger wriggle away. To which he tightened his grip.

"Noya-san! You're squishing me!!!" Hinata giggled.

"Oh, sorry, Shouyou," Noya let go of Hinata. He got a whine in response and the younger boy cuddled back up against him. Noya smiled.

It was currently 6 o'clock, and hour and a half before school started, but that didn't matter. They needed to get to morning practice. Yuu nudged Shouyou's side. "We have to get up," He said.

"NOOOO!" Hinata protested. "I'm comfy hereee!" Noya laughed. He sat up, stepping over the other's body to get off the bed. "Noya-sannnn!! Come back!!"

"Noooo," Nishinoya mimicked. "I need to get ready to practice." He spared a glance at his bed. Hinata was sitting up, staring at the wall with a confused expression.

Noya grabbed a bundle of clothes for himself. "Do you have your uniform with you?" He asked.

Shouyou blinked out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He got up and grabbed his gym bag, he pulled out his uniform. The decoy started pulling off his shirt and changing.

Nishinoya flushed red and looked away. _We do this all the time, why am I getting flustered now??_ He yelled in his brain. He instead went to the bathroom and changed into his uniform.

When he finished, he gelled up his hair. "SHOUYOU!" He screamed, grabbing a spare tooth brush.

"YESSSSS?????" Hinata replied. He exited the bedroom into the bathroom. Noya handed him a toothbrush, it already had toothpaste on it. "Can we get meatbuns for breakfast?"

Noya laughed. "No," he said, starting to brush his teeth. Hinata whined and did the same. After Noya finished brushing his teeth, he left the room and sprinted into the kitchen. The only thing he had was cereal. Well, there were other foods they could eat, but he couldn't cook.

A few moments later however, Hinata came running into the kitchen. He ended up slipping and fell onto his back. Noya doubled over in laughter with Hinata wheezing on the floor.

Eventually, they calmed down. Noya helped Hinata up and smiled. "You okay, man?" The libero asked. "That looked like one hell of a fall."

Hinata laughed and nodded. "What are we going to eat? Since you're not letting us have meatbuns," he asked, mumbling the last part. Yuu shrugged. "I can make something! My mom and I usually cook together!!" Hinata volunteered, smiling widely.

Yuu blinked stupidly and tilted his head. "YOU can cook?" He questioned arching an eyebrow. Nodding his head, he happily agreed. Noya was ushered out of the kitchen, but he still wanted to watch so he instead sat at the kitchen island.

20 minutes later, breakfast was ready! Some white rice topped with eggs, as well as sausage, and an apple. Noya's mouth watered at the smell of the meat, he could only imagine how it tasted. His plate was set in front of him, but Hinata was still cooking something instead of eating.

"Hinata," Nishinoya called. The other boy turned to him and hummed. "What else are you making?" He asked. "Why aren't you eating?"

Shouyou flushed and smiled at him. "Umm," He replied. "Mine and your lunch..?" He flipped whatever was in the pan.

Noya smiled wider at Hinata's generosity. "What is it?" He tried to peer over the pan, but Shouyou slid in front of his line of vision. He whined in annoyance at the lack of an answer and continued eating his breakfast.

When the mini cook asked where the lunch boxes were, Noya pointed to a cupboard. He stared as Hinata packed the lunches into the boxes, though he still wasn't able to see. Hinata sat down next to him with his own breakfast afterwards.

They finished quickly eating, cleaned up the kitchen, grabbed their bags, and left to school. Chatting on their way there about the show they had been watching the previous night. Sooner or later, they arrived at the gym. Everyone greeted them in their unique way, a lot of smiles were exchanged.

The two boys went their separate ways when practice started. Noya going to Tanaka and Narita (I got to give him some love), while Hinata ran over to Kageyama, demanding and reciving tosses. Practice was amazing, but short. The team went back to the club room to freshen up for class after.

"Noya-senpai!" Hinata cheered, walking up to the libero. "You forgot your lunch!" He reminded him, smiling. The ginger handed him the small box.

Nishinoya grinned back. "Thanks, Shouyou!" He said, putting the box in his bag. "You still haven't told me what you made," he pouted. Noya was half tempted to rip open the box and find out, but he assumed Hinata wouldn't be happy if he did.

"It's a surprise!" The other giggled, making jazz hands. He had a mischevioys look in his eyes that made Noya's heart flutter.

Noya laughed and patted the top of Hinata's head. "Alright!" He cheered, "Can't wait to see it!"

After Hinata skipped out of the club room, Tanaka came up behind Noya, sliding an arm around his shoulders. "What's up with the box, man?" He teased, "Got a special gift?"

The smaller boy blushed red, packing up his stuff. "No!" He cried, "He was only being nice! Nothing special about it! Just lunch!" He rushed out the door and down the stairs with Tanaka on his tail.

"You sureee????" Tanaka laughed. "You seemed really happy when he gave it to you." Noya kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Alright, alright. I'll quit asking."

He lied. The entirety of the walk to class, Tanaka kept badgering Nishinoya with questions. Whether about Hinata or what was in his box. When they did arrive, Nishinoya just rushed into his seat. He wasn't excited for the lesson or anything, he hated school, but he was happy to get away from Tanaka for a while. He silently waited for lunch to come.

Eventually, lunch did come. Noya's head snapped up when the bell rang. He had fallen asleep sometime during class, that didn't matter. What did matter though was it was lunch! He could finally see what Hinata made him!!

Noya quickly grabbed the lunch box from his bag and opened it. It was sausage shaped octopi, with the side of rice and fruit. Such as strawberries, apple slices, and grapes. It occurred to Noya that it was very kid-like, but he could care less.

Through his excitement, he failed to notice Tanaka enter and sit in the chair in front of him. "Ooo!" He said, "Noya! You got yourself a good lunch! Who made it?"

The libero jumped in surprise and quickly shut the box. He realized it was the wing spiked and opened the box again. "Why won't you just leave me alone, man?" He asked, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and biting into a sausage octopus. It was surprisingly juicy.

"C'mon! Who made it?" Tanaka pressed. He reached for some fruit and Noya slapped his hand away. "Ow! That hurt!"

Noya smirked. "Hinata did," he said proudly, "and hands off!" He pulled the box closer to himself, shielding it from Tanaka with his arm.

The other tilted his head, confusion and surprise written all over his face. "Hinata?" Noya nodded his head. "Clumsy, silly Hinata? Are we talking about the same dude?" Tanaka asked. Nishinoya nodded vigorously. "Wow."

"Yeah, I was surprised too!" He interrupted. "He's really good at it! I would offer some, but I'd rather keep it to myself." He moved onto eat his rice. Sweet!

Tanaka pouted. "That's just rude!" He whined, "Teasing me like that." He sat there for a little while longer then left. Lunch was half-way over by now and he had yet to eat something.

The silence was welcomed. For some people, Yuu wasn't one of them. He pulled out his phone and earbuds, watching videos and listening to music as he ate. By the time lunch ended, he had already finished his food. He was stuffed even from the small meal.

School went by smoothly, he didn't fall asleep again. He took notes during class for a short time until he started zoning out, thinking of a certain ginger haired boy. He got up when the bell rang, packed up his stuff, and headed over to Asahi's classroom like he usually did.

Both chatted about how their classes went, it was mostly the ace that spoke since he actually paid attention. Noya just listened and eventually changed the topic to something else. They arrived at the club room within a few minutes. Tanaka bothered him some more.

Hinata was already in the gym before they arrived. "NOYA-SAN!" He yelled running up to him. The ginger jumped into his arms, smiling at him and wrapping his arms around Noya's neck. "Did you like your lunch?" He asked.

Noya smiled back at him. "Yeah!" He cheered, wrapping Hinata's legs around his waist for better support. "How'd you do the design with the octopuses? It was really cool!"

Shouyou was about to answer but was interrupted by Kageyama, who'd been eavesdropping. "Wait, that dumbass can cook?" He asked, pointing at Hinata with an arched eyebrow. "He can barely walk without falling over his feet."

"Yes! I can cook Bakayama!" The ginger yelled. His face was red with anger and his cheeks were puffed out. Noya found it adorable. He poked Hinata's nose, getting his attention."Yes, Nishinoya-senpai?"

Yuu flushed at the proper name. "Your cooking is AMAZING! Tanaka tried eat some of it, but I wouldn't let him. It was too good to share!" He exclaimed. Hinata's face turned red and his eyes sparkled. He didn't reply, he instead buried his head into the libero's shoulder.

Noya smiled and walked over to bench. He sat down with Hinata still clinging to him. He didn't try to move him, he didn't dare. After a few minutes, he called over Suga to ask if the ginger was asleep.

He was. Nishinoya was told to sit out until Hinata woke up. He would have thought they would tell him to wake up the decoy, but apparently not. Kageyama was certainly confused about it, too, judging by the way he kept casting looks at them and the coach. Maybe it was the PDA, Nishinoya wasn't sure.

This moment kind of reminded him of this morning, with Hinata cuddled up to him like this. The first-year was just as soft and warm as he had been then. Noya could feel himself start to drift off too. Though he was sure the other players wouldn't be too happy if he did.

Minutes later, Hinata started snoring. Very loudly. Kageyama had dropped the volleyball, disturbed by a extremely loud snore. He quickly turned to glare at Hinata, who (of course) was still sleeping. He stomped over to Noya.

"Make him stop!" Kageyama demanded, pointing to the ginger. Nishinoya smiled and shook his head. That would require him to wake him up, therefore he didn't want or need to. The setter's glare deepened.

He reached out to shake the ginger awake, but was stopped when Noya grabbed his wrist. "He's not hurting anyone," Noya said. He pushed Kageyama's arm away, a little rougher than he intended.

The first-year sputtered in anger. He got called away by Dadchi before he could say anything else. Kageyama scowled at Nishinoya, Noya did the same. The raven haired boy ran away to Daichi, Noya saw him get smacked on the head by Suga and laughed. He deserved it.

Noya's cheerful moment was interrupted by Hinata shifting in his lap. The ginger slowly woke up and sat up. He blinked a bit at Noya in confusion, then cuddled back up against him in a hug. "Sorry for calling asleep on you again," He mumbled sleepily.

Yuu smiled and laughed. "It's fine Shouyou!" He said, rubbing Hinata's back. The other let out a content sigh. "But you should probably get up. We're at practice right now."

The younger instantly sat up and crawled off Noya's lap. It happened so quickly that all Noya could feel was disappointment... and cold. "Ah! I'm sorry from keeping you from practicing Noya-senpai!" Hinata cried.

He had woken up from the captain's screaming, but had also nearly fallen back asleep due to the glorious sound of his senpai's laughter and comfort. He pouted at the loss. "I told you, it's fine Sho!" Yuu said again.

Sugawara walked up to them, dragging Kageyama behind him. The first-year quickly regained his balance and was shoved. "Apologize to Nishinoya and Hinata!" The motherly setter demanded.

Nishinoya stood up. Kageyama scowled at him, gritting his teeth. "I'm sorry for bothering you both. Especially you Noya-san." He stated.

Hinata glanced between his senpai and the younger setter. They were glaring at eachother. It wasn't surprising coming from Kageyama, but a chill ran down his spine when looking at Noya. He hasn't really seen such an angry and cold face on him before.

He felt threatened. He'd usually hide behind who was tallest and covered him more, but at the moment, he felt more secure with Noya. Hinata went up behind the libero and hugged him, covering his face. Noya grabbed Hinata's hands and nodded at Kageyama, letting him leave. Sugawara apologized for the other's behavior and went back to set for the spikers again.

Hinata tightened his grip for a moment then let go. He stood next to Noya, who was still glaring at Kageyama. He bodychecked the other, snapping him out of his anger. The libero laughed and hip bumped him.

They kept at this until the practice match is over. Asahi and Kageyama both looked over from their spots, seeing the two giggling and playing around. Daichi called out to the shorter teammates and told them to get on the court. They looked at eachother, laughed and took their places.

-Skip to end of the match cause I can't write volleyball action-

Hinata cheered, signaling his team's victory. Kageyama turned to him, preparing for their usual high-five. However, Nishinoya ducked underneath the volleyball net and tackled Hinata to the ground. The younger boy giggled, Noya stood up and helped the other up.

Kageyama looked shocked for a moment. He walked up to Hinata, raising his hand. The other boy smiled at him and high-five him, telling him "Good job!" before turning back to Nishinoya.

Noya smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. Shouyou grinned brightly at him, saying something then running to the rest of his team. Kageyama glowered at Nishinoya when he turned to him.

"What are you and that idiot?" He questioned, pointing at Hinata. Noya glared back at him.

"Friends," He answered. "And stop calling him an idiot! You have no place to say shit like that."

Kageyama shoved him roughly with his finger. "YOU have no right to tell me not to!" He exclaimed.

"Wanna try me?" Noya sneered, raising his hands into fists. "I'll gladly fight you. Been wanting to for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends!!

The setter smiled at him. "Happily," He answered. Noya looked ready to punch him before Tanaka came over, stepping between to two. He grabbed Tobio from behind, pulling him away from the feral libero.  
Noya was also grabbed, being held in place by someone. He turned to look, Hinata was holding him with a fearful expression. Nishinoya went completely limp against him and the other boy grunted from the sudden weight change. Shouyou slightly laughed, letting go of Yuu and let him fall to the ground.  
Noya let out an 'oof' when he landed. "Sho! That was mean!" He exclaimed, pouting.   
Hinata squatted down next to him, his expression morphing into one of curious and serious one. "Why were you and Kageyama fighting?" He asked.

The libero looked away, uncomfortable. He coughed. "Let's about this later," He said. His face lit up at an idea. "Want to have a sleepover?" He questioned, "We can talk about then."

Shouyou's mood lightened, he smiled and nodded. "Sure!" He cheered. "Let me ask!" He ran off to his backpack and grabbed his phone to text his mom.

Tanaka, when Asahi offered to calm Kageyama, ran over to Noya, who stood up. "Dude, what the heck??" He whispered, leaning down to Noya's level causing him to get punched in the gut. "Oof!"

"He was being a bully to both me and Sho," Noya explained. "I would have liked to punch him in the face. I've always wanted to. He just makes me so... angry!" He clenched and unclenched his fist to emphize his point.

Tanaka sighed. "Dude-" He was interrupted by Hinata. "NISHINOYA-SENPAI-" Noya's ego grew, as well as the blush on his face "SHE SAID IT'S OKAY!!"

Noya smiled at him and gave a thumbs up. The bald boy beside him looked between the two. "Is there something going on I should know about?" He asked, smirking. "Do you like Hinata?"

The libero's blush brightened into a red. "Shut up!" He whisper-shouted, slapping a hand over the other's mouth. "Do you want him to hear you?"

Ryu grinned. "You didn't deny it!" He laughed, removing Noya's hand. "Also, I'd make a move on him before Kageyama does." Hinata ran over to them, hugging Nishinoya. Noya's blush grew darker, but he had a look of pure joy on his face.

When Hinata ran away to go talk to Kageyama, which wasn't ideal, Tanaka smiled at Noya. Noya grimaced, looking at them. "It's so obvious," He announced.

Noya smacked him on the head. "SHUSH!" He yelled. After a few seconds, he asked, "Is it really?" Tanaka nodded and Nishinoya groaned. He stood up, frowning in thought before the coach called another game. Then everyone scambled into their places.

-Another time skip!!-

The libero recieved the ball, allowing Sugawara to set it to Asahi. The ace spiked the ball through Tsukishima and Kageyama. They won the match! Their team cheered in victory, while Hinata pouted. Though he quickly smiled at Nishinoya when they made eye-contact and gave him a thumbs-up.

Ukai said to stretch, pack up, and go home. Hinata and Noya exchanged excited smiled. Kageyama picked up on this and said something to Hinata. Hinata replied with enthusiasm, smiling so wide his eyes closed.

Noya couldn't hear what they were saying, but he felt satisfied when Kageyama's face saddened then glared at him. To which, Noya stuck his tongue out to taunt him. He remembered what Tanaka said about Kageyama liking his kohai, he liked him too? Hmm..

Later, when everyone was leaving, Noya spotted Kageyama talking to Hinata, again. The older first-year looked uncomfortable and upset, while the other looked hopeful and determined. Noya walked up to them, putting on a curious expression. "What's taking so long Sho?" He asked, tilting his head.

Hinata smiled at him in relief. "Um, I got to go Kageyama!" He said, grabbing Noya's hand and speed walking away. "See ya!"

The libero had a swarm of emotions going through his head, but settled on confusion. He gripped Hinata's hand harder and asked, "What was that? What were you two talking about?"

The spiker turned to him. "Nothing," He said. He'd hoped to end it there, but the other's expression urged to continue. "He was trying to bully me into staying to practice, I kept telling him I couldn't, but he wouldn't listen. Then you showed up so thank you!" Hinata smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"My pleasure," Noya replied. He let go of Shouyou's hand briefly and bowed deeply. Hinata giggled, walking away from his silly senpai. When Nishinoya stood up straight, he rushed after him and interlocked their hands. They both blushed and continued their walk talking about stupid topics and theories.

Arriving at Noya's house, both boys had already agreed that Hinata would shower first like last time. Noya would give him clothes and clean up his room. After Hinata took a shower, he'd start dinner while Nishinoya showered.

When Noya finished showering, he changed and ran to the kitchen. He was greeted by the smell of delicious food and Hinata sitting on (yes on) the island, cross-legged. Noya quietly snuck behind the ginger and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, lifting him off the island.

Hinata squeaked in surprise before bursting into a giggle fit. Noya laughed, setting him down on the ground. Hinata fell against him, still giggling, and hugged him. The libero turned red and tightened his grip.

When they both calmed down, Shouyou stood up properly and resumed cooking dinner. Nishinoya sat at the island with his head down, waiting. He let his thoughts wander into what he'd do in weird scenarios, but he felt a shadow cover him. He looked up, seeing Shouyou staring at him.

Hinata flushed, looking away. "Sorry! I thought you were asleep!" He explained. "Anyways, what were you and Kageyama fighting about?"

That got Noya's attention. "Uh," He started. "He was being a bully. I didn't like it so I said something about it." He sat up before yawning. "How much longer?"

"A few minutes," The other said. "We got to let it cool off so we don't burn our mouths." He leaned against the counter casually.

Noya held his breath for a moment, then said, "I love you!"

Hinata froze. They both stopped breathing. Hinata turned to look at Noya, but he had burrowed into his arms, covering his face. The ginger slowly uncovered the other's face and kissed him, but only lasted for a few seconds.

It was short and perfect, kind of like they are. Noya pulled Hinata back and kissed him, pulling back then attacking his face with butterfly kisses. Hinata started giggling again.

"Noya-senpai!!" He giggled, "Stop it!!!" He didn't do anything to prevent it though, but suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Yuu-senpai~!"

Nishinoya flushed bright red and stopped in his tracks. He pulled away and burrowed into his arms to hide his face. "Shouyou," He whined, his voice shaking.

Hinata grinned misceviously. He stood next to Nishinoya, lifting up his arms to place himself in the other's lap. The blush on his senpai's face was still there, but faded. "Yuu-senpai~!" He cheered. The reaction was immediate. Noya's face burned red, practically glowing.

The shorter hid his face in Hinata's chest. "Stop it-" He was interrupted by Hinata's gasp. The ginger scrambled off his lap and back into the kitchen. Ah, he forgot about the food. Honestly, so had he.

He kept his face hidden, while Hinata revived the food. He eventually did save it, and served it when it was finished. Both said nothing while they ate. Noya too nervous and Hinata too distracted.

When they finished eating, Shouyou grabbed both of their plates and put them in the sink. "Time for bed, Shouyou!" Nishinoya said, his face still pink. The ginger found it cute. He smiled.

"Yuu-senpai!" The libero turned towards him, face now red, and hummed. "Carry me! Please!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out like a child.

Noya laughed and bent down, offering his back. Hinata gasped then hopped on his back, letting out a cheer. Nishinoya smiled, grabbing onto the other's legs to hold him up, walking to his room.

They arrived soon, when they entered the room Noya took a running start and flopped onto his back on his bed. The ginger, who was still on his back, shouted and laughed. Both sat there for a few moments when they calmed down, Noya laying on Hinata with no problem. "So are we dating?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you want to," Noya replied. "I don't-!" Hinata sat up and kissed him, smiling.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend!" He exclaimed, kissing his new boyfriend again. Nishinoya smiled, kissing him back.

They broke the kiss and turned on the TV, putting on Arrow. After 2 hours, Noya started drifting in and out of sleep. He looked at Hinata, who was cuddled up next to him. He was already in snooze-town, so Noya powered off his TV. He grabbed his boyfriend and laid down.

Noya was laying on his back with Hinata drapped across his chest. "Goodnight, Shouyou," He whispered. The other mumbled something and started snoring, Nishinoya joined him soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out

The next day, the two boyfriends acted as they always did, except for them being extra excited and cuddly towards eachother. Kageyama was the first one to notice, of course, the strange behaviour. 

Hinata smiled at him and he scowl back at him. The ginger frowned and turned back to Nishinoya. Nishinoya lifted a eyebrow then looked back at Kageyama, who had looked away, scowling. 

Noya gently took Hinata's hand in his, smiling at him as he kissed the ginger's knuckles. The ginger's face flushed red and he smiled, happy to lift the other's mood. Hinata kissed Noya softly before running out of gym to get to the changing room, leaving the other flustered and confused. 

No one else had saw it happen, unfortunately for him. Dazed, he didn't notice Tanaka had walked up to him until the bald 2nd year slapped his back. "You okay, buddy?" Tanaka asked, arching an eyebrow. "Your face is super red. Do you have a fever?" 

"No! No, no!" Nishinoya grinned, "Just.. distracted."   
Tanaka grinned wickedly. "Did something happen at your house?" He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

The libero sputtered, a heavy red blush covering his face. "No! Yes!" He exclaimed, "I mean, something happened but nothing you're thinking about! We just-" His facial expression turned fond and embarrassed, "we started dating..." 

"BRO!" The wing spiker cheered, catching the attention of everyone in the gym. "YOU'RE DATING?" 

Nishinoya's eyes widened at the outburst, his face bright red again. He nodded, looking away. Daichi walked up to them, a smile on his lips. “Noya’s dating someone?” He asked, “Well, we’ll have to talk about this during practice later. For now though, let’s go get ready for class.” He pushed the two out of the gym and followed them to the club room. 

Just as they entered, Hinata and Kageyama finished putting on their jackets. Hinata noticed Nishinoya’s flushed face and quirked an eyebrow in a silent question. Nishinoya flushed further and glanced at Tanaka and Daichi, frowning. The ginger thought for a moment then giggled as he realized what had happened. His laugh made Noya feel giddy. Hinata smiled back then left with Kageyama. 

As the 2nd year finished dressing, Noya picked up his bag and hurried out of the club room. He tried to ignore the sound of footsteps and walked faster down the stairs. However, when he reached the bottom step, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, forcing him to stop. Tanaka came to stand by his side, catching his breath. “Dude, what happened at your house? Who put the moves on first?” He asked. 

Nishinoya sighed. “Me, obviously,” He replied smugly. “Why do you need to know?” 

He continued walking to the school as Tanaka pestered him with more question along the way. Noya came up with a smug answer to each one while avoiding the ones he didn’t want to answer. The day felt like it was passing faster than normal, but maybe that was just his nerves. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to practice now. 

When the bell rang, Noya reluctantly got up and headed to Asahi’s classroom. He still had to do this one job. They walked in silence until they eventually got to the club room and changed. When they finished, they walked into the gym. All eyes instantly went to him. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's short, but I plan on updating soon. You guys are getting this before my Instagram chat so lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions. Also, Kageyama, back off his boyfriend.

"So," Daichi started, smiling, "tell us about this lucky girl?"

Everyone had ignored practice to question Nishinoya. They were all sitting down in front of him as if he was the coach explaining the line-up, except they all looked incredibly smug. Noya spotted Hinata in the back row, silently laughing with Tanaka next to him. God, how he wished he wasn't in this situation.

Noya glared at the two before looking at the rest of his audience. "Uh, HE is awesome," He said, smiling as he took in their faces. He knew they probably weren't expecting the so called 'girlfriend' to, in fact, be a boyfriend, but it was satisfying none the less. "He cooks really well, he's funny, he's BARELY taller than me, he's energetic! I could go on all day naming great things about him! Oh! I could write them down or-"

Tanaka interrupted his rambling. "Hey dude," He said. "Why don't you just let us ask questions about him?" The rest of the team eagerly agreed to the game, multiple hands shooting into the air before Noya could refuse.

Nishinoya sighed but complied. He pointed at Asahi to ask his question. "Umm, do we know him?" He questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, you do," He replied. "Suga?"

Sugawara smiled. "What's your favorite characteristic of them?"

The libero stopped for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. He eventually smiled and said, "His eyes! They're so bright!" He snuck a glance at Hinata to see the spiker red faced and smiling. "And his smile!" Noya quickly added. "His smile is beautiful too!"

Noya then looked through the sea of hands before pointing to Coach Ukai. "Will this relationship effect your focus on volleyball?" He inquired.

"No sir!" Noya quickly replied, "Not at all!" He next pointed to his dear Kiyoko.

"Is your new boyfriend in the volleyball club?" She asked. Nishinoya blushed lightly and nodded. "All right, interesting." Noya then pointed at Tsukishima's raised hand.

"Why'd you point out he was taller? That doesn't help now that we know he's in the volleyball club. Everyone's taller than you," Tsukishima teased. Yamaguchi snickered next to him. Nishinoya groaned and ignored him.

"Hinata," He said, spooking the younger teen. The ginger froze wondering if he was being revealed. "Your question?"

Shouyou sighed in relief internally. He noticed Tanaka laughing quietly beside him. "Uh," He stuttered. "When did you first realize you liked him? And how do you feel when thinking about him?"

The older teen blinked at the questions. When DID he first realize he liked Shouyou? "Umm," He replied brilliantly. "I guess I first realized I liked him when he first spoke to me. He seemed really.. pretty. Both inside and out." He paused, folding his arms. "As for how I feel about him, he makes my heart go all," he flung out his arms in a dramatic manner, "'GWAH!' inside."

Yuu smiled and watched Hinata's face blush red. He could practically feel the heat radiating from the other's face. It almost made him laugh. "Alright," He said looking around. "Daichi?"

"Who is it?" The captain asked. Without a word, Noya walked around his teammates, squatted down in front of Hinata, kissed him, then sat down onto his flustered boyfriend's lap.

"This adorable first-year right here!" He cheered. He could feel everyone's gaze on him, but ignored it. Noya felt Hinata wrap his arms around him and smiled. He leaned back into the embrace then looked around. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes!" Tanaka quickly said, "Can you answer the questions I had earlier?" He scooted closer to the two. "First one-"

Nishinoya covered Tanaka's mouth before he could continue. "No. You already asked me, like, 100," Yuu explained. He turned to the rest of the team before clarifying. "Anyone besides Tanaka have any questions?"

Yamaguchi raised his hand then asked, "Who confessed first?"

Hinata pointed to the boy in his lap. "He did!" He answered, "He kinda said it out of no where while I was making dinner." Nishinoya smiled and closed his eyes, seemingly ready to fall asleep. "Kageyama!" Hinata cheered.

Noya coughed as he choked on his spit. He turned and glowered at the youngest first year. Kageyama glared back at him then pointed at Noya. "Why do you like this piece of shit?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Noya heard Hinata inhale sharply. He took a brief moment to glance up at his boyfriend's face. A chill shot down his spine as he took in the terrifying glare he was sending Kageyama. "Say that again," Shouyou's voice was cold. "I dare you."

When Noya looked around the room, he saw everyone staring at Hinata shocked and slightly afraid. Kageyama looked as if he shit himself and it nearly made him laugh, but he held it in.

Kageyama quickly apologized. He avoided eye contact, clearly terrified. "I'm sorry for calling Nishinoya a piece of shit." Noya felt Hinata's head to shift to look down at his face, he gave the ginger a small smile, which he seemed to accept.

Hinata quickly hugged Noya from behind and buried his head in his shoulder when he realized all eyes were on him. Nishinoya snorted in amusement, reached back and patted him on the head. Oh, how he loved this cute dork.

"Now, anyone else have a question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter because it's getting really hard to add on events.


End file.
